Gravity Puppet Pals!
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Gravity Falls version of Potter Puppet Pals. I've seen all of the live action videos, so I should be good. Warning: A little Pinecest, but in this story, Mabel and Dipper aren't siblings. Starting with Ginny, aka Wendy!


**Please note that this technically an AU, and the twins aren't related. Mabel's supposed to be Ron (but a girl, obviously), and Wendy is supposed to be Ginny. (So Wendy's younger than Mabel in this story) Mabel's hair is red in this story, and goes past her shoulders, but doesn't go to her waist. Just so you know. If any sign of Pinecest at all drives you crazy (There'll be a little, just warning you), then don't read this. But remember, they're not related in this story. Sometimes I'll alter a few parts.  
**

* * *

"Oh, Wendy, you're so hot. You're like a stove! You're like a zesty pepper. I feel this connection. I feel like you're my best friend. My heart best friend. You're so beautiful, like a Thomas King painting. I'm so into you, don't move. I'll be right back." Dipper said to Wendy. He really loved her, **(A/N: Or so he thinks...) **and tried to tell her. Wendy remained silent. Dipper ran to Wendy's older sister, who happens to be his best friend, Mabel. "Hey Mabel, I was just with your sister. She's so hot, Mabel! Heads up, I'm gonna date your sister." Mabel frowned slightly, but tried to sound excited. "Oh, that's really wonder-" Dipper interrupted her. "I feel sorry for you, Mabel. It's like you don't even _know_ how hot your sister is. She's so hot." he said. Mabel frowned even more, and had a look of hatred on her face. "I don't know what to-" Guess what happened? Dipper cut Mabel off again, that's right. "I'm gonna make out with your sister tonight. Gotta French it up! I don't need your approval." Dipper told her. Sarcastically, Mabel replied, "I fully support your-" Then Dipper left. Right when Mabel was sure he was in the common room (Mabel was in the boy's dormitories in case Dipper needed her help), she wept. When Dipper saw Wendy, he said to her, "Oh, good god, Wendy, I can't get you out of my mind! Your freckles drive me wild, you know that? Oh and that hair... I was just thinking. Do you know what would be really hot? I mean really hot? If you cut your hair like Mabel's. Call me crazy, I think it'd just do it for me. I know what I like. I like 2 things, Magic and you. And me. Be right back." Yet again, Wendy didn't say anything. Dipper went back to see Mabel. "Hello again, Dipper!" Mabel called out gaily. Dipper was scared by how sudden she yelled. "Don't jump out at me like that! Something like that should come like a warning." he laughed. "Sorry, Dip, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dipper said he was freaking out because he didn't know how to ask out Wendy. He said he needed to practice. Mabel was fine with it. "I'll be me, and you pretend to be Wendy." Dipper told her. Mabel squealed, "Oooh, roleplay!" Dipper cleared his throat, and pretended to be talking to Wendy. "Wendy, how's it going? That's great. I'm a man, you're a girl. The world could end tomorrow for all we know. Only a fool would wait. So come on, be my girlfriend. Be my witch." Mabel decided to act like her little sister as much as possible, just to please Dipper. "I would love to, Dipper!" He gasped. "You would? You've made me the happiest boy alive, Wendy! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Dipper turned his head, Mabel turned hers in the opposite direction, and they came closer. Dipper tried to end it before it started, but Mabel pulled him closer. Their lips met, and Dipper pushed Mabel away after a couple of minutes. "Simulation complete." he said. Mabel blushed heavily and looked at Dipper like he was singing Itsy Bitsy Spider at the top of his lungs, saying the alphabet backwards, juggling, hula-hooping, and playing Quidditch at the same time. Dipper just left, blushing hardly himself. In fact, so hard, Mabel thought he was going to throw up. He saw Ginny, who now looked exactly like Mabel, with her flaming red hair exactly the length of Mabel's, brown eyes, and her Hogwarts robes. "Wendy! You got that hair cut! It's nice. I love it. Um, wait a minute. I'll be right back." Dipper said, running to the boy's dormitories yet again to see Mabel. He went back to see Ginny. Then he went back to Mabel. He kept going back and forth, until what looked like 2 clones of Mabel stood by his side. He went to his right and kissed the cheek of the clone he ran into. "Dipper, if you like me, just tell me!" Dipper Stupefied himself.


End file.
